The subject invention is directed to a scaffold tool bucket holder and more particularly, to a scaffold tool bucket holder for use in construction that attaches to a rail of scaffold that can be used in areas having a minimal amount of space, that eliminates or reduces the likelihood of injury to a user during normal use of the scaffold tool bucket holder by a worker, that provides improved strength necessary for supporting objects and is constructed such that it significantly reduces manufacturing costs of the scaffold too bucket holder.
Workers performing construction, such as carpenters, electricians, painters, brick layers and the like, often work on ladders and scaffolds and it is desirable to have means for assisting the worker in holding objects, such as a paint bucket, in position for easy access to complete various tasks. Further, scaffolds often must be placed in positions with limited clearance thus providing little room for workers. Such limited work space must accommodate at least one work as well as work material or product being installed and the various tools required to performing the work. For many construction projects, a variety of tools are often required and it is inconvenient and time consuming for a worker to climb down and back up a scaffold to obtain a necessary tool. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a tool holder that is capable of supporting a variety of tools necessary for performing the work of the worker.
In order for workers to have the necessary tools for performing a job, they often carry tools and supplies in a conventional five-gallon bucket that are prevalent in the construction industry such as buckets typically used for holding paint, plaster, drywall mud and the like. Such buckets are cylindrical in shape and have a wire carrying handle with a removable lid. Indeed, many products are available that are designed to fit into or over the bucket's rim to serve as pockets or tool organizers and holders. Unfortunately, while such buckets are effective tool holders, given the limited floor space on most scaffolds, it is undesirable for them to be placed on the floor of the scaffold. In addition, resting the bucket on the floor of the scaffold requires the worker to constantly bend over to retrieve the right tool from the bucket. In addition, resting the bucket on the floor of the scaffold often results in the bucket being tipped over by a worker's leg which can result in tools falling out of the bucket and falling to the ground below. Accordingly, workers often attach the buckets to a side rail of a scaffold using the wire handle of the bucket and a wire or cord which can break or come untied creating a safety hazard. Further, such attachment makes it difficult for the worker to move the bucket to other locations along the scaffold. Further, the wire handle of the bucket is not designed for support heavy weights and can break, bend or pull off the bucket again creating a safety hazard.
While bucket supports have been developed for attaching to a side rail of a scaffold, such supports have been found to be relatively flimsy and are not acceptable for repeated use. Further, as illustrated in FIG. 1, bucket supports, such as shown, are made of metal which make them somewhat heavy to lift to a substantial height or carry as a worker climbs up a scaffold. Further, because scaffold walking space is often very limited and many times occupied by more than one worker who is handling various tools and equipment, a worker will often accidently contact a scaffold tool holder. Unfortunately, prior art bucket supports have relatively sharp corners and edges which can scratch, cut or poke a worker if the worker accidently makes contact with the edge or a corner of the holder. Such contact can result in the worker dropping a tool or working material that can damage the tool or working material or cause danger to those below and near the scaffold. Further, the injury may also require the worker to climb down the scaffold for treatment which reduces work time. In addition, such tool holders have workers often have foldable hinges and structs (braces) that add the cost of manufacture and which, if the worker is concentrating on the work to be performed and not paying careful attention in folding or unfolding the tool holder, significantly increases the likelihood that a worker will pinch a finger causing injury to the worker. Another problem with many conventional tool holders, such as shown in FIG. 1, is that the apparatus for attaching the holder to a scaffold rail is designed for a specific size and geometrically shaped scaffold rail and is either unable to be adjusted to accommodate a different size or geometrically shaped scaffold rail or is unable to provide a secure and rigid connection to the scaffold rail.
Given the common use of buckets for holding tools by workers on scaffolds and the associated hazards associated with attaching the buckets to the scaffold, there is a need for a scaffold tool holder that can be easily attached and adjusted to provide a secure attachment to various sized scaffold rails and can be easily removed from the scaffold rail, that provides a sturdy support for a tool bucket, that is economical to manufacture, is relatively light weight, and has no sharp edges, corners or pinching points that can cause injury to the worker during use or during installation or removal of the scaffold tool bucket holder.